


Bella Eclipsed (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Banners and Icons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Kudos: 16





	Bella Eclipsed (art)

Whilst I was writing my Sterek version of Twilight, this little story came into my head. So I created a banner so that I wouldn't lose the thought/plot bunny. It's written now and I managed to write it in 500 words for slashthedrabble on livejournal.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/6K8KoxQ)

* * *


End file.
